


隱藏之下

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 我不想管其他人如何，我只要你好就好。





	隱藏之下

**Author's Note:**

> *2008舊稿修校。

_「我不想管其他人如何，我只要你好就好。」_

從一開始山本武就知道，知道這並不是遊戲。但他還是笑著，若無其事的加入這場生存遊戲，逐漸讓自己的雙手染上洗不去的腥。  
而原因也不是如何偉大，反而異常單純，簡單到山本武在多年後回想也覺得不可思議。會加入黑手黨這個他所認定為遊戲的深淵，會成為舉世聞名的一代劍豪，都只是因為一個人。  
那個當時總是在彭哥列十代首領身邊，大聲說著我要成為十代目左右手的灰髮少年。  
獄寺隼人。

×

滿室的青煙裊裊，順著義大利蒸騰的空氣而上，水氣模糊著一切，包括眼前的人影，一切都顯得那麼不真實。  
「十年了啊！」山本武笑著說，望著不遠處斜靠在窗邊的人影，「已經十年了。」  
「然後呢？十年了又如何？」金色的陽光照在銀灰的頭髮上，背向陽光的臉看不清楚表情，只瞧的清楚菸的剪影前端有著淡淡的煙影飄散。  
獄寺隼人望著窗外說道，口氣有著那麼一絲不屑：「十年就十年，有什麼意義嗎？」時間匆匆的走過，當初那個莽撞少年和為了棒球而熱血的笨蛋早已不在，餘下的只剩下一貫的洗鍊表情。  
「或許還有一點呢！」山本武笑的開朗，一如當初。但獄寺隼人就是受不了這種看似無所謂的笑，每次看見都有想揍人的衝動－－若是當初的那個少年，也許他會動手，但現在他已經不想、也沒有動力再氣的跳腳大罵棒球笨蛋然後附上一頓打，頂多是皺起眉表示不爽然後山本武再開玩笑似的打哈哈帶過。  
畢竟已經看了太多的無謂爭鬥，每個家族打來打去也不都只為那第一家族的虛名罷了。眼前常暈染著豔色的紅，鼻端嗅到的是濃到化不開的鐵鏽味，雖然是在一開始的當初就已經知道的結果，但現在仍是感覺疲憊。  
明明在一開始不曾害怕的啊？但現在卻害怕失去。  
山本武凝視著窗邊的那個人，「你在害怕嗎？隼人？」害怕失去現在所擁有的。  
「你在胡說些什麼啊？」獄寺隼人倔強的沒有回頭，或許這是他十年來唯一沒有改變的少數。  
「我沒說錯吧？」因為我也會怕，怕不知什麼時候，會失去你。  
「你！」正要回頭，一雙有力臂膀將他緊緊包圍，溫熱的氣息在耳畔迴繞。

_「我不想管其他人如何，我只要你好就好。」_

×

「十代目！」你還記得當時的那個總是跟在澤田綱吉身側的少年，聽他這樣喊著一臉尷尬的澤田綱吉，並且信誓旦旦的說我要成為十代目的左右手。  
你應該也沒想過，這樣的他會在未來佔據你心中代表愛情的那一部分。  
當時的你笑的開朗，說啊那我也要成為阿綱的左右手呢！而他則是不屑的哼了一聲，說棒球笨蛋你想做十代目的左右手是想太多，去做肩胛骨還差不多！  
忘記是怎麼回答的了，你只記得到最後澤田綱吉驚惶的攔住氣極敗壞的他，原因是他被你氣到掏出炸彈想朝你丟去。  
而你從頭到尾只是笑著，很陽光的那笑法，就管遇到什麼事都依然是笑著的，就算是被你認定為遊戲的黑手黨一般，再怎麼血腥殘酷你也只是把燦爛的炙陽轉變為煦光。  
家庭教師里包恩說過你是個天生的殺手，而你的確是，所有的情緒都隱藏在一片陽光燦爛下，太過明亮掩飾了一切，包括你對他的感覺。  
他不是笨蛋，甚至可謂是個天才，但他忽略了你們之間的感情。每次大考前你和澤田綱吉拉著他要他敎你們功課，而他總是因為澤田綱吉而答應。  
澤田綱吉是真的不會，而你不是，你只是想要增加跟他的相處時間罷了。而他在解題時的認真神情令你癡迷，但所有感情都掩飾在那片燦爛下，而他的目光又總是追逐著澤田綱吉。  
於是像兩條鐵軌，延伸著沒有交集。  
  
或許你是羨慕澤田綱吉的吧？畢竟他幾乎所有的注意力都在他身上。

×

畢業後你們飛往義大利，正式加入黑手黨成為這血腥世界的一份子。  
要學習的事情很多，其中不泛所謂的交際應酬。  
你們沒有人喜愛這種場合，香水混雜著煙硝味交織成一片令人窒息的空氣，正式的厚重西裝加上襯衫領口緊繫的領帶束縛著靈魂，一張張笑臉恍若面具，將心思深藏，笑著說著締造出和平的假象。  
雲雀恭彌通常在剛開始不久就會失蹤，通常一起消失的還有加百羅涅的第十代首領跳馬迪諾；笹川了平從來沒有正經的參加完一場應酬；藍波年紀過小被限制在房間；六道骸通常是站在十代首領澤田綱吉的身邊，臉上掛著微笑，因此也沒有誰敢跟彭哥列的時代首領有較為親密的互動。  
所以能真正應付這些交際應酬的大概只有你和他了，尤其是他。因為是彭哥列的頭腦中樞，所以有許多的人會衝著他來，不管男女善惡。再加上找你攀談的人通常跟找他的類型不一樣，你們通常是分開行動。他的酒量不算頂堅但也不會太差你是知道的，所以當庫洛姆來告訴你說十代首領要你把醉酒的他帶回房間休息時你也嚇了一跳。  
從宴會會場把幾乎沒有意識的他扶回房間，腦中想著庫洛姆剛剛紅著臉轉述從十代首領那聽來的話。  
Boss說要你去把獄寺先生代回房間裡休息，他好像被灌醉了……說罷庫洛姆轉身指著會場外的涼亭，說獄寺先生在那裡。  
你道了聲謝便朝外走去，但庫洛姆又叫住你說骸大人也有話轉告，你聽著庫洛姆雙頰嫣紅地複述著六道骸交代的內容，大略是我心情不錯所以幫個小忙，要好好把握之類的話。  
最終你笑著說了聲謝謝轉告，就轉身朝著涼亭走去。  
  
把人運回房間，六道骸的話自腦中響起，你看著他的睡臉但沒有任何動作，就著麼靜靜的看著。睡著的他像是一隻溫馴的貓，脫掉西裝後解開領帶的襯衫隨著呼吸微微起伏。  
看了許久你決定先離開以免失控，因為你知道直接的動作只會造成你們之機無法挽回的後果，畢竟他是那樣的自尊，而他的自尊不會允許你這樣的動作。  
正欲離開你卻發現衣角似乎有股拉力扯動，回頭一看結果是他伸手扯住了你的衣服像小孩子撒嬌一般。  
在拉不回衣服的狀況下你只好跟著躺下，盡力克制的結果是隔天睜開眼時發現他睡在你的懷裡。而他一睜開眼睛發現你們的距離不到十公分馬上清醒，掙扎著拖離你的懷抱，氣急敗壞的罵著棒球笨蛋你發神經嗎？  
你則是一貫的笑容回說不知道是誰昨天拉著衣服不讓我走的呢？  
這句讓他的臉瞬間染上緋紅，支支吾吾的解釋著但你沒有在聽，幾個大步跨到他的面前，直接抬起他的下巴就是一記深吻。  
先是愣了一下之後是他瘋狂的抗拒，無奈打棒球多年的你力氣比他大上很多，掙扎沒有結果反而讓你制住雙手。  
追逐，挑逗，不知多久你們分開，而他已經軟到在你的臂彎。  
不服輸的想要自己站起，他嘗試要推開你卻差點到下。你趕緊伸手扶住他並直接說隼人我喜歡你。  
他驚詫的表情到現在你還記得，你也記得你很認真的回答了他愣愣問出的問句你瘋了嗎？答案是否定而你又再丟出一句隼人你也喜歡我吧？  
這回他馬上別過頭回答誰會喜歡你啊棒球笨蛋別自作多情了，語氣雖然是否定卻因為臉上遮不住的緋色而顯的心虛。  
聽到這句回答你知道你贏了，一邊說著隼人我就知道你會答應一邊不理會他的抗議將之橫抱丟上床。  
  
之後的幾天嵐之守護者因病告假，而流言則是從有人說看到雨之守護者早上神清氣爽的從嵐之守護者的房間出來開始傳出。  
你還記得他因為這件事跟你鬧彆扭鬧了很久。

×

「山本，我們在窗邊。」獄寺隼人僵硬的聲音響起，而山本武則是一如往常的爽朗：「嗯？那就是說只要換個地方隼人就不介意囉？」  
「當然不是！」  
「那就是啦！」  
聽到這句話，獄寺隼人真的很想把山本武的腦袋頗開來，看看到底是什麼出了問題，這個念頭從以前到現在從沒斷過。  
「你……」會未出口就遭山本武堵住，以唇。  
好不容易分開，他瞪著山本武，微長的髮絲順著輕輕的喘息上下起伏，而山本仍是一臉笑容。  
也只瞪了那麼一眼，獄寺隼人又轉過頭去看窗外，「十代目好久沒有回來了……」  
「不用擔心，有六道跟著呢！」山本武又從背後將他抱住，而他著掙扎在山本武冷不防丟出的問題下倏然停止。  
「還記得今天是什麼日子嗎？」  
「我怎麼會知道？不就一般日子嗎？」  
「嘛嘛，看來隼人沒有記住呢！」山本武嘆息似的說著，但表情卻全然不是那回事，「看來要在一次讓隼人牢牢記住囉！」  
「等、等一下你在幹麻啊？！」獄寺有些驚恐的轉頭望向山本武燦的笑容。  
「讓隼人重新想起今天是什麼日子啊？」山本武眨眨眼，笑臉宛若義大利燦淡的陽光，將唇附在獄寺隼人的耳邊，吹氣似的說到。

「今天可是隼人失身給我的十周年呢！隼人怎麼忘了呢？」⬛


End file.
